


Hero Dorks

by Sycopathic_Panda



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm not complaining, Multi, Nsfw content, Originally Posted on Tumblr, also a lot of todoroki, don't expect anything less of me, i love my strawberry poptart boy, i'm just a walking meme that needs validation, prepare yourself, there will most likely be memes, uuuuuuuuugh i'm too lazy to tag everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycopathic_Panda/pseuds/Sycopathic_Panda
Summary: Tumblr: https://imagine-bnha-dorks.tumblr.com/





	1. Headcanons {Insomnia}

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Can I have headcanons with izuku, kirishima, and shinsou w/ an s/o that has bad insomnia?

Izuku

-tries to help you get more sleep

-uses all of the tricks and remedies he can think of

-he’s just really concerned for your health

Kirishima

-will also try every remedy he can find

-but will also use really insane/ridiculous sounding tricks too

-”Kiri, are you sure about this?”

-”It says you have to do a hand stand for at least 5 minutes!”

Shinsou

-he also has pretty bad insomnia

-how else would you explain the eye bags

-you’re insomnia buddies

-you both stay up late playing board games/reading until one of you passes out


	2. Todoroki {Angst}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Id like to request an argument scenario between Todoroki and his crush (dude they not even in a relationship yet tho) about something not too trivial ! But also not too relevant. One of them in the end apologizing..

You had been at it for almost and hour and it was getting extremely tiring. You had asked Todoroki to tutor you in your worst subject, Math. Now, thinking back on your decision, it would have just been easier to fail the upcoming test.

“Okay, so Glenn needs 1,500 boards to build a small rocket. Each board must be 3 feet long. If boards are sold in 12 foot lengths, how many boards must Glenn buy and cut into 3 foot pieces to get the 1,500 he needs?”

You sighed heavily as Todoroki read the problem out loud. You buried your face in your hands.

“(y/n), you have to at least try to solve it.”

“I am trying, Todoroki! I just don’t understand it!”

“You’ll never understand it if you don’t try harder!” Todoroki raised his voice only slightly compared to you.

You groaned and buried your hands in your hair, giving it a firm tug before facing the desk below you.

“I can’t! I just can’t! I’ll never be able too understand it! And you know why? Because I’m a complete idiot!”

The room grew silent.

You dared not look up, because of the tears threatening to spill from your eyes.

“I’m sorry…” you finally murmured.

You wiped your eyes and looked up at Todoroki.

“Just… sorry. I’m such a big cry baby.”

Shouto leaned forwards and brought you into a firm and comforting hug. Neither of you said anything, you both just enjoyed being held.


	3. Hatsume Mei {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I'm going to ask an nsfw request. How about a scenario of Hatsume getting spanked by her s/o? Thank you!

“You’ve been a bad girl, haven’t you Mei?” You asked as you brought a hand down onto her ass, leaving a bright red mark.

Mei squealed and moaned at the stinging on her behind.

You leaned forward, over her back so you could whisper in her ear.

“Do you know what happens to bad girls who don’t behave?” 

You ghosted your open mouth over her neck and shoulder, almost but not quite giving her the touch she wanted.

Mei shivered, feeling your hot breath tickle against her shoulder.

“Are you gonna punish me now, or are you content with just teasing me?”

Your eyes darkened as a smirk played across your face. You flipped her over, now on her back starring back up at you.

“Don’t worry, Doll Face, you’ll get your punishment.”


	4. Headcanons {White Day}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hello. Can i request hcs of Bakugou and Shinsou giving their fem!s/o chocolates on white day? Thank you! Good luck with the blog!

Bakugou

-he’s gonna be such a tsundere about it

-Denki and Sero definitely made him do it 

-”Here, take these shitty chocolates!”

-”Bakugou, thank y-”

-”WHATEVER!!”

-he storms off with the biggest blush on his face

Shinsou

-p nonchalant about it

-he walks up to you randomly and gives you them

-he either doesn’t say anything and leaves a note on the chocolates or 

-”here, I thought you might like these”

-either way, ya boi ain’t gonna make a big deal out of it


	5. Midoriya Izuku {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> could i get an nsfw scenario of izuku's gf teasing him in public and when they get home he gets back at her

You smirked slightly, feeling Izuku jump at your hand creeping up his thigh. 

You two were out with your friends getting a bit to eat before heading home, but you where feeling a bit impatient. You were willing to put up with the consequences if it meant getting what you wanted.

You hand crept towards your designated location slowly, as Izuku slowly became more and more red in the face, trying to contain himself.

Your hand brushed against his crotch, his breath noticeably hitching.

Izuku looked like he was about to pass out.

You slowly started to palm him through his jeans, when he stood abruptly and said goodbye to everyone quickly and pulling you out with him.

“That was very naughty of you, (y/n).” Izuku stated as he pinned you against the wall of your shared apartment.

“I’m going to have to punish you now.~”

You shivered in excitement.

Izuku slowly kissed along your jawline and neck, only stopping to leave bright red marks along your skin.

Your hands instinctively buried into Izuku’s soft green curls. You gave a slight tug, urging him to get on with it already.

Izuku chuckled against your skin.

“Sorry love, if I gave you what you wanted, it wouldn’t be much of a punishment, now would it?~”

You groaned as you threw your head against the wall, frustrated.

Slowly, Izuku stripped off every peice of clothing covering you, ghosting his lips across every part of you as he did.

He lowered himself onto his knees and blew hot air over your sensitive folds. You whimpered loudly, pulling on his hair, silently begging him to continue. He let out a soft chuckle before running his warm tongue over you. You squealed at the sudden contact.

Izuku continued at a slow paced, working you up to the edge, licking, sucking and fingering you until you could barely stand. You finally came hard with a loud moan.

Izuku marveled at his work, before smirking up at you. He quickly stood up and lifted you with him, taking you to the bedroom.  
You gave him a curious look.

“We’re not done yet, we still have a long night ahead of us.~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't look at me,,,,, this is terrible


	6. Headcanons {Beach}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Some beach day Monoma headcanons? I'm in a Monoma mood.

-you probably had to suggest it 

-he wouldn’t hate it, but wouldn’t be super excited about it either

-when you get there, all he wants to do is sit under the umbrella and watch you play in the water

-but you are having none of that

-(i also headcanon that he can’t swim v good)

-you know this, but you ask him to a least get in the water

-he stays in the shallow water and watches you, while picking up nice shells he finds to give to you after you’re done swimming


	7. Aizawa Shouta {Angst}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hey!! Welcome to the imagines world!! If you don't mind can i ask a scenario with Aizawa (love him so much) with a chubby s/o who only wears big clothes because they are ashamed of their body, but don't show it. Thank you so much!! Good luck with the blog!! 

Shouta knew. He saw how you always refused to wear shorts or tank tops. He saw how baggy your clothes always were. He knew you didn’t like yourself. He didn’t like it one bit, he didn’t understand how you couldn’t see how perfect you were, but he didn’t want to pry.

He wanted you to be able to tell him in your own time. To be comfortable to let him see this side of you.

So for now, he just showed you as much love as he could, trying to make you feel better about yourself in any way he can.

Slowly and silently, but surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and i'm terrible


	8. Kaminari Denki {First Meeting}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Mind me asking for senario where Denki Kaminari meets his Female Quirkless S/O for the first time? It's okay if you can't, hun!

It was in the heat of battle that Denki didn’t expect to meet his first girlfriend, but here he was, taking down villains one by one. 

That is until he heard a deafening scream. It must be a civillian, he thought.

He rushed over to where the scream had come from, only to find a small girl cowering in a corner from a villain who was slowly approaching here.

The villain laughed. “No one here to save you know, haHAHAHA!”

You cowered further into the corner, trying helplessly to get away. You shut your eyes tight and waited for whatever was to come, but nothing did. You opened your eyes to find the villain flat on the ground, sparks of electricity coming from him.

“Hey miss, are you okay?”

You looked up and saw your savior, a high school boy with messy blonde hair. He looked around your age.

He held out his hand for you.

You took it and gently pulled yourself up.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for saving me.” You smiled brightly at the boy.

He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to hide the obvious blush. “No problem!”


	9. Headcanons {Hand Cramps}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Can I request headcanon about Bakugou's s/o who's hand is hurt because they draw too much? I just got my tablet and I can't stop drawing and now it'll hurt everytime I move my hand. Also good luck with your blog!

-at first he doesn’t understand why you complain about your hand hurting all the time

-he doesn’t think much of it

-until he finds you still awake at 3 am working on a drawing

-of course he gets mad at you

-not only because you’re up late, but also because you drawing for so long is what is making your hands hurt

-he get over his anger fairly quickly

-he understands that drawing is something your passionate about, and he’ll support that as best as he can


	10. Hatsume Mei {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> An nsfw scenario with Hatsume using sex toys on herself until she climaxes! Thank you!

Hatsume wasn’t really a big fan of using toys on herself, but she had built up a lot of stress, and needed a bit of a release. So here she was, a vibrator shoved deep inside her, on the highest setting possible.

She was slowly working her self up, but it didn’t seem to be enough. She crept her hand up her shirt, imagining it was (y/n) who was touching her, and began to squeeze, roll, and pinch at her chest. 

That was all it took to push her over he edge as she came with a low moan. She lied there for a moment, slowly coming down from her euphoric high, before cleaning up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HORRIBLE,,,,, I'M HORRIBLE!!!! DON'T LOOK AT ME


	11. Headcanons {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Love me some jealous Todoroki nsfw scenario please

-he doesn’t get jealous often, but when he does, he’s very dominant

-a huuuuuuuge tease

-he’ll use his ice powers to stimulate you and make you into a begging mess

-usually he’ll let you be dominant if you want, but not this time

-even though he’s jealous, he still going to make sure you’re alright with everything he does


	12. Headcanons {Quirkless}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> could i request a headcannon of todoroki reacting to his female s/o finally admitting after a while that she was quirkless?

-he was surprised when you finally told him. you always did so well in combat and protecting yourself from anyone dangerous.

-he is very accepting and won’t think any less of you since you’re quirkless

-if you’re worried of what his father will think of you, he’ll reassure you that you have nothing to worry about

-he will however, feel that he needs to protect you more than he did before

-he doesn’t mean too, it’s just a reflex to protect you even more now in front of danger


	13. Headcanons {Mom Might}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Mind me asking for headcannons for a gender bent Toshinori Yagi? I have a personal head cannon that everyone in the class has called her mom at least once. Well almost everyone.

-mom might has adopted everyone and no one can stop her.

-everyone comes to her for advice for anything. she doesn’t always know what to tell them, but she appreciates that they come to her for help

-and yes, everyone calls her mom

-Izuku “I have two moms now…. cool!” Midoriya

-Darling Izuku, Darling Todoroki, Darling Bakugou


	14. Headcanons {Wiccan Culture}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> headcanons for Todoroki/Midoriya with a s/o into wiccan culture (modern witchcraft) and knows lots of remedies and spells/charms, etc, and uses tarot cards?

Todoroki

-he thinks it’s interesting

-will ask you about various things, what each tarot means, what the remedies are for

-won’t get to involved in it, but will find it interesting

Midoriya

-will also find it interesting

-he’ll ask if you can teach him about all of it, he very interested in how things like this work

-ends up becoming just as into it as you


	15. Monoma Neito {Falling Asleep}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> circle-skye asked:  
> Monoma scenario. He's bus partners with his 1A student crush and she accidentally falls asleep on his shoulder or something and he doesn't know what to do and ends up falling asleep too. The classes on the bus are in shock and take pictures fangirl etc. Lol

To say Monoma hated the situation he was in was an understatement. He absolutely, without a doubt, felt like death would be a better alternative than being bus partners with his crush.

You didn’t seem to mind to much as you sat next to him. He watched as you starred out the window, your eyes following the passing scenery. 

Suddenly, you felt a rush of fatigue wash over you. You yawned quietly as you felt your self slip into a deep sleep, and you rested your head on the nearest thing.

Monoma stiffened as he felt your head fall on his shoulder. he almost shot out of his seat in a moment of panic, but kept control of himself. He had no idea what to do! 

Should he get up and leave? Let you sleep? Wake you up? You would have to wake up at some point, so it’s not like he was stuck there. He decided he should let you sleep. You wouldn’t have fallen asleep unless you were really tired, he figured you needed the rest.

 

Ibara looked back behind her, towards your seat, her eyes widening as she saw what had become of you and Monoma.

“Kendou.” She said, tapping her friend on the shoulder.

“What is it, Ibara?” Kendou asked as she turned around.

Ibara motioned towards you and Monoma. Kendou was shocked to say the least to find you and Monoma, both of you smiling softly, asleep on one another.


	16. Headcanons {Feisty, Short s/o}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missmimikyu asked:  
> Hello how are you, may I have an scenario of Bakugo having a small short feisty s/o, please and thank you

-he enjoys your feisty attitude a lot, even if he doesn’t show it

-it’s not the most important thing to him, but he does have a preference for a partner that’s shorter than him. he feels like he needs to protect you more, it kinda feeds his ego a little bit

-however, he does admire you for wanting to be able to protect yourself. still that won’t stop him from stepping in if he needs to.

-smaller s/o = more times with him being the big spoon

-loves holding your hands, but again, he won’t admit that. he’ll probably pass it off as him not wanting your hands to be cold

-if he sees you getting ready to go off on someone, (like if that someone *cough* mineta *cough* was being a rude pervert) he won’t hold you back. he’ll let you loose on them


	17. Headcanons {Villain!Izuku}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> How about a villain! Izuku x hero! s/o? Ive seen fanart of this and im so obsessed. I wouldnt him being very flirty and a bit obsessive towards s/o during their encounters ;))

-Izuku is a sly and slippery villain always hiding and not seen out in public too much, but whenever he does decide to come out and fight, he is always somewhere near you

-he’ll tease you a lot during a fight

-”Is that all you’ve got?” “You can do better than that.” “You’ll have to try harder to catch me, love!~”

-also a huuuuge flirt during your encounters 

-you’ll always end up super flustered by the end of a fight with him

-he’ll think it’s cute if you try to persuade him to turn good and become a hero

-definitely a very interesting relationship


	18. Bakugou, Midoriya, Todoroki {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xlanix3 asked:  
> Hello~ Can you make a scenario for bakugou,Deku and todoroki when they see their S/O shirtless and they see their abs I hope that's not too much Thank you~

Bakugou feels a small blush spread over his cheeks as he admires your impressive build from the corner of his eye, thinking that you could see him. You smirked to yourself.

“Like what you see, Katsuki?~” you teased.

He turned away abruptly.

“Shut up!”

 

Izuku’s face turned bright red as he watched you peel of your shirt. It had been a long day of tiring practice, but it was all worth it in the end to see how amazing you looked, even though he would never admit that aloud.

You, of course, had no idea that your beloved boyfriend was admiring you so intensely, and proceeded with what you were doing. 

All the while, your boyfriend tried to keep himself together and not implode on the spot.

 

Todoroki watched as you changed shirts in front of him. He caught himself admiring your body and how well defined you were. 

“You have an impressive build, (y/n).”

You blushed at his blunt statement and turned around, trying to focus on putting your shirt on.


	19. Monoma Neito {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sshanzasidd asked:  
> Can I please have a fluffy pick up line scenario for neito monoma with a cheesy pickup line and him using it on the s/o and constantly flirting with her and trying to make her his? Please man I'm desperate for my bois also I also sent you the pickup line so please keep it a secret for the other readers shhhh ❤️

You didn’t wanna say you were getting annoyed with Monoma’s constant flirting, but you were getting annoyed with Monoma’s constant flirting.

It had started out nice and flattering, just sweet little comments here and there, but now it was getting on your nerves. All day, just constant sappy pick-up lines and cheesy flirting.

You knew he had a crush on you, he wasn’t exactly subtle. In fact, everybody knew. 

You jumped as you felt a touch on your shoulder. You turned to find none other than the current bane of your existence standing with a wide smirk behind you.

“Oh! It seems I’ve copied your extremely powerful quirk of seduction. I wonder what will become of thi-”

You cut him off as quick as you could, grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulling him to your level. He seemed terrified as you glared at him, but before he could utter another word, your lips were firmly pressed against his.

Monoma stiffened at the sudden contact. Before he could comprehend what was happening, you had already pulled away.

He was stunned into silence.

“Finally! Peace and quiet!” You yelled as you threw your hands up in celebration.


	20. Todoroki {Angst???}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Could you write a scenario for Todoroki losing his once he sees his gf got wounded during a fight?

As soon as he sees you crumple to the ground, Todoroki feels rage quite literally flare up inside of him.

He rushes to your side in an instant freezing any villain in his way.

“(Y/n), are you okay?” he asks, his hands trembling as he helps you sit up.

You’re hit in the side, not too serious, but just bad enough to make it hard for you to get back up on your feet.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Help me up.”

Todoroki stops you from getting up.

“No. You’re too injured to keep fighting.”

You move to protest, but are cut off as Midoriya comes rushing over.

“Are you guys okay?”

Todoroki nods.

“Get (y/n) out of here. I’ll handle these guys.”

Midoriya nods firmly and lifts you with ease, rushing you away from the fight.

The last thing you see looking back before you black out is Todoroki, enveloped in a ginormous ball of fire and ice.


	21. Bakugou {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> circle-skye asked:  
> Yo! Can I gets a scenario with bakugou confessing to his fem crush in their dorm while they're watching a movie and they fall asleep cuddling and ochako or someone goes to her room bc she was worried that she slept in. And walks in on a bakugou smiling with teeth hugging s/o from behind asleep with a dumb grin on her face as well. She gets the rest of the class and they just sit there in awe lol.

“Listen! I like you, you moron!” Bakugou shouted at, the movie you were watching still playing in the background.

You were shocked to say the least, of all poeple you never expected Bakugou to like you.

“I know you probably don’t fucking like me back. But I really don’t care.”

You smiled and placed your hand on the his.

“I do like you, you idiot.”

 

Uraraka knocked restlessly on your door.

“(y/n)! If you don’t get up, we’ll be late!”

With no answer, Uraraka sighed and opened your door. She looked around, but found no trace of you. Your bed was still made and the light was on.

Oh well, Ochaco thought. She’s probably already awake and gone. I guess someone should wake Bakugou too…

Uraraka made her way to Bakugou’s room. 

“Bakugou! Get up! We’re going to be-”

She cut herself off as soon as she saw it. You and Bakugou wrapped up together…. CUDDLING!!! Both of you with happy smiles on your faces.

That’s adorable!, Uraraka thought as she tried not to laugh.

 

“You guys! You have to come see this!”

The rest of the class followed her to Bakugou’s room, all of them wondering what was going on, but as soon as they saw you two all of their minds went blank.

“How even?” Denki whispered to himself.


	22. Todoroki {Angst/Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> hello! is it okay if i request an angst scenario w todoroki? maybe their s/o caught him 'cheating' (dude was drunk af and woke up w someone on his bed, next to him and s/o stumbles upon...?) its okay if you refuse though! sorry to bother, and thanks! :")

“How could you, you jerk!”

Todoroki was shaken awake by our shouting voice.

“What? What is it?” he asked, still hazy from last night.

“You! That’s what it is!” You shouted before storming out.

Todoroki was confused, that is until he heard a groan from behind him. He turned and found Izuku laying with his face buried in a pillow.

Izuku lifted his head.

“What’s with all the noise?”

All the sudden, everything made sense.

“(y/n)! Wait!” Shouto shouted as he ran after you.

He managed to grab your hand before you could walk out the door.

“Stop! Let go of me!”

“(y/n), it’s not what it looks like!”

“Yes it is! I always knew you were gay for him!”

Shouto stopped.

“What?” he asked.

You regained your composure and replied slowly.

“I said that I always knew you were gay for Midoriya.”

Todoroki was shocked. Was it really that obvious? He knew you had a wild imagination, but this was ridiculous.

Before you knew what was happening, Todoroki had burst into a huge laugh, his hold on your hand becoming looser.

He laughed for a good while, before calming himself down.

He slowly brought you into a hug, still giggling.

“That may be so, but I would never leave you for Midoriya.” he replied sarcastically. 

Now more serious, he added.

“I promise nothing happened.”

You felt embarrassed. 

“Nothing happened?”

Todoroki shook his head. “Nothing.”

You felt better now that you knew nothing happened. Todoroki never made promises unless he meant them.

You buried your face into his shirt as his giggles came back and laughed along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my inner meme is showing


	23. Monoma Neito {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> circle-skye asked:  
> Hey! Can I request a Monoma scenario where fem crush/ s/o gets severely injured during a villain attack so he brings her to recovery girl, and then when she finally wake up hes ecstatic and confesses his feelings toward her?

Being blinded by a bright white ceiling isn’t what you’d call a nice way to wake up.

You sat up slowly, your eyes adjusting to the bright white light in the room. You took a look around and noticed you were in the school infirmary. You also noticed that from your wrist to your shoulder on your left arm was heavily bandaged.

At the end of those bandages was a hand, and that hand just happened to belong to Monoma Neito.

He sat at the side of your bed, his head resting on the white sheets as he slept peacefully. You could faintly make out a tint of purple under his eyes.

How long have I been asleep?, you thought to yourself.

You shifted, trying to free your hand. Monoma stirred and opened his eyes groggily.

He looked tired, but all the fatigue seemed to slip away as his face lit up at the sight of you awake.

“You’re awake!”

In a second, Monoma had his arms around you, squeezing you in a tight hug.

“Monoma-! Can’t… breathe!”

“Ah, I’m sorry.” he apologized as he loosened his grip.

He smiled at you as he pulled away.

“I’m glad you’re okay… I thought you wouldn’t wake up.”

You chuckled.

“Of course I woke up. Nothing can keep me down for long.”

Monoma laughed with you, before turning serious.

“(Y/n), the last few days that you’ve been asleep have made me realized something… (y/n)… I like you a lot. And I know there’s the possibility that you might not feel the same, but I feel like I should tell yo-”

You pressed your lips gently to his, succeeding in quieting him.

You pulled after a while.

“I like you too, you idiot.”


	24. Headcanons {Not Fit}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hello! Can I have a request for bakugou with a s/o that isnt physically fit at all but is still somehow in the hero course with him? thank you so much! :)

-he wanted to train a little with, cause that might be romantic or smth god, help him 

-when he sees you falling behind, he knows somethings up

-he stops running and waits for you to catch up, only to find that you’re completely out of breath just from running for a few minutes

-he cannot wrap his mind around this

-he’s shocked to say the least

-”how the fuck are you in the hero course when you can’t even run a mile?!”


	25. Headcanons {Depressed}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Can I please request a Todoroki, Bakugou, Deku wherein they're trying to comfor their depressed and anxious s/o? It would really help me right now, thank you! :)

Todoroki

-he might not know what to do to help right away, but he’s going to do everything he can to make you feel better

–comforting people isn’t really what he’s best at, but he he’ll try

-will give you physical and emotional comfort, unless you don’t want it and just need some time alone 

-lots of quite cuddles for comfort

Bakugou

-he might make the problem worse with his temper, but he doesn’t mean to, he’s just frustrated that he doesn’t know what to do

-you’ll probably have to tell him what you need him to do to help comfort you

-once he knows what to do however, he won’t let you out of his site until you’re feeling better

-aggressively comforts you with hugs

Izuku

-a little nervous about comforting you at first, but only because he doesn’t want to do anything wrong and make it worse

-he’s very considerate and will do anything you ask him to do for you

-amazing at comforting. you’ll be feeling better in no time at all

-lots of nice hugs and warm drinks


	26. Headcanons {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> idk if i already requested this but i'll go ahead and just do it (possibly again) just in case bc i get paranoid and dumb. could i request a nsfw first time doin the do with izuku ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) also love your blog!

-he’s a nervous wreck

-he wants to make sure that everything feels good and that you’re not uncomfortable with anything

-he’ll be constantly asking for reassurance and permission for everything, it might get annoying, but he’s trying his best

-he’ll probably feel less nervous if you take the lead with most things and show him what to do and how to do it

-he’s also very vanilla, so don’t expect anything extreme or hardcore from him anytime soon


	27. Headcanons {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Can I request a scenario (or headcanons) where izuku has a s/o that rarely wears anything but pants and a dark t-shirt or hoodie, but one day they show up to their date in pretty sundress, makeup, and even put a cute bow in their hair because they wanted to be extra cute that day?

-S H O O K E T H

-instant blush from this boy

-he’s so overwhelmed with how cute you look

-compliments you so much and tells you how much he loves what you’re wearing

-but he’ll make sure that you know that he still loves what you usually wear too

-throughout the date, you catch him admiring you from the corner of your eye

-if you call him out on it, he’ll get so awkward so quick, trying to come up with an excuse for starring


	28. Headcanons {Doggos}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Okay, this may be a bit silly, but how about headcanons for how bakugou and todoroki would react if their s/o took a dog from a party because it was chained up and followed them around when they unchained it. This, uh, might have been how I got my first dog (the owner was notified, he didn't care)

Bakugou

-he might be a bit skeptical about the dog at first, considering it kind of showed up to the dorms without warning 

-the dog instantly loves him and he can’t stand it

-but he eventually warms up to the pup

-he would rather die than admit that he loves it though

-sometimes, on rare occasions, you can find the dog and katsuki asleep together after a long day of training

Todoroki

-is kind of neutral about the dog, he was never exposed to many animals/pets as a child so he’s a bit wary at first

-it won’t take him long to warm up to the dog though

-he’ll help you take care of it and such, taking the dog with him for his morning runs among other things

-cuddles between him and s/o can now never be fully complete with out your furry companion


	29. Monoma Neito {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Female life guard reader saves drowning monoma.... where does it go from there... ;) scenario

Monoma coughs as consciousness returns to him. He slowly opens his eyes, light flooding his visions and making him squint.

“Are you okay?” 

Monoma looks toward the source of the voice. His ability to breathe immediately leaves as he sees your face.

“I must be in heaven, because I think I just found an angel.~”

Your face contorts into an expression of disgust.

“What the hell?! You almost drowned and your spouting pick-up lines?! What is wrong with you?!” you yelled as you smacked him upside the head, trying to knock some sense into him.

“So I take it you won’t be giving me your number?” he replied humorously.

And that is the story of how Monoma Neito died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i present more of me being dumb


	30. Bakugou {Angst}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Can I have headcanons of Katsuki having a crush on a childhood fem friend but when they got on ua she fell in love with Kirishima and she asks Katsuki to help her out? She doesn't know that Katsuki has a crush on her... Thank u ;)

-when bakugou first realized his crush on you as a child, at first he denied that he could ever have feelings for you

-but he eventually accepts it (very reluctantly) and once he gets over his own disgust, he starts doing nice things for you. like keeping you safe from bullies. he always insists it’s because you’re quirk isn’t as strong as his, so you need to be protected

-as he gets older, his crush on you only gets bigger

-he never lets anyone remotely suspicious looking near you, half of the school is scarred of talking to you, less they face the wrath of bakugou

-when he finds out your going to be going to UA with him, on the inside he’s absolutely ecstatic

-towards the middle of your first year he had finally worked up enough courage to tell you about his feelings and asked you to meet up with him after lunch

-what he wasn’t prepared for was you asking for advice on how to get kirishima’s attention

-he knows then and there, that he’ll never have a chance with you, especially with the way you talk about kirishima

-he becomes defensive and aloof, telling you that he has no idea how to help you, and that you should figure it out by yourself, before leaving 

-he never hangs out with as much after that

-he hates that he never had a chance with you, but seeing you happy, even if it’s with kiri, is worth it to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself for making this boy hurt


	31. Headcanons {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Ummmmm can I uh nsfw headcanons for Shouji? He doesnt get enouhh love

-he’s not very adventurous, so you’ll have to take care of that department most of the time, at least until he gets a little more confident

-he loves slow and romantic sex, but he’s not opposed to being rough if you ask

-you’ll never have to worry about him neglecting any part of your body, what with his uh… “multiple appendages”

-according to popular opinion, over stimulation is a big kink for him. i honestly can’t argue with this

-your first time is either going to be super awkward and unplanned or the most perfect and romantic thing ever


	32. Headcanons {Jealous}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> May i please get a Todoroki who is feeling jealous because his crush isn't paying attention to him? Gender neutral if possible.

-first of all, you won’t know he’s jealous, that’s for sure. he’s good at hiding it.

-that is until you get away from the public eye

-he becomes significantly more clingy. always wanting to hold you in some shape or form

-he gets pouty if you don’t let him cuddle you

-he tries his hardest not to get jealous over small things, but sometimes the boy just needs a little extra tlc


	33. Headcanons {Chubby s/o}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> can i please get some headcanons about a relationship with chubby Iida with a male s/o ? ty!!

-iida’s not one to care about his partners physical appearance. he just wants someone to be there for him

-he loves every part of his partner

-if you ever feel insecure about your appearance, he’ll be on the job of making you feel better 24/7 until you do

-like slipping compliments for you in your conversations throughout the whole day 

-in more private settings, he loves to cuddle with his partner. he does get embarrassed about it if you call him out on wanting to hold so often


	34. Headcanons {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beezuku-midoriya asked:  
> oof can i request a shinsou and his s/o doin the do both for the first time? preferably a scenario, but if you're more comfy with headcanons that's fine too! (oof also your blog is so good i love it!)

-shinsou is very gentle with his s/o. never doing anything without their permission.

-he likes to go slow and take in every small detail about his partner and see which spots are their most sensitive

-he’s so worried the whole time that he might do something wrong, but he won’t let on just how nervous he really is

-he won’t be using his quirk at all if it’s your first time. Nope. Nadda. Not gonna happen. Sorry.

-he’s really sensitive around his ears and neck, so if you pay more attention to those spots he’ll be putty in your hands

-he feels that sex is very intimate and shouldn’t be something that’s thrown around like it means nothing

-he definitely prefers love making over just fucking and, like I said before, loves intimacy. so there’ll be passion and love behind every touch and kiss


	35. Todoroki {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> whoops this is highkey gonna be cringey and weird and really specific, but what about a scenario where todoroki keeps catching the eyes of this real short foreign student from one of the other freshman classes (he doesn't know which one) at lunch but every time their eyes meet, she covers her eyes (quirk related like aizawa), gets real embarrassed and hides behind someone taller than her? [im really sorry for this i just sighhhhh, ily tho so have a blessed day!!!]

Shouto just didn’t understand. Was there something wrong with him? Did you see him as unsightly? Was that why you always averted your eyes?

He wanted to approach you and find out for himself, but was afraid that his assumptions would be correct.

“Midoriya?” 

Said boy looked up from his notes.

“Yes, Todoroki-kun?”

“Do you know anything about that girl/boy?” he asked as he vaguely gestured to you, sitting across the cafeteria.

“Oh? You mean, (y/n)? Yeah, I’ve talked to them a few times! They’re really nice! They have a really strong quirk too! Kinda of like Aizawa-sensei’s quirk.”

Todoroki nodded, before looking over in your direction. He was met with you starring right back at him. 

You quickly averted your eyes and starred down at the table in front of you.

Shouto tilted his head curiously.

He couldn’t quite describe it, but he had a strange want to get to know you better.


	36. Headcanons {Bakugou vs Todoroki}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Headcannons on Katsuki and Todoroki fighting over the same girl? What would they do or say to each other and to the s/o? What if they lose you or win you? (You could do each character separately or both at once

-it was kind of obvious that Bakugou had a crush on you. He yells at you less than others and uses your name instead of a nickname he came up with 

-it was a surprise however, when everyone found out that Todoroki liked you as well. (he told Midoriya and Midoriya asked Uraraka about it and she might have accidentally told the whole class, excluding you for some reason) 

-Todoroki doesn’t really act any different towards you, besides talking with you more than usual. 

-you’ll probably have to be very observant if you want to find out if he likes you 

-the only thing that’ll be somewhat obvious, is that he gets a tiny bit more timid around 

-once they both find out that they like the same person… oh boy!

-there’ll be a lot, and I mean a lot, of tension between these two

-you’ll find that bakugou will be start being extremely nice (for bakugou) to you. and todoroki seems to always want to talk with you or walk home together.

-it’s almost like a race to see who can get closer to you and win your affection first

-bakugou might try to throw in some sabotage and ruin todoroki’s chances, but todoroki prefers to play fair and win your affection the right way

-in the end though, it’s all up to you to choose who you want more


	37. Todoroki {Angst}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> if you don't mind could you please write my request below???? It's the same anon and you said to request it again lol....with the Stain vs todo izuku native ect ? anyways can I get a scenario where fem reader shows up to help and shouto ends up getting paralyzed and almost stabbed, but reader gets in the way, taking the blow? But keeps fighting injuring herself further. Then after being passed out for days shouto shows up and confesses? Lots o tears llol. I love your blog I love you sm omg

It all happened so quick. Shouto felt the slimy surface of The Hero Killers tongue glide across his cheek, paralyzing him where he stood.

“Todoroki!” 

No. No, no, no , NO! You couldn’t be here! It was too dangerous! Shouto had told you to stay behind!

“Heh, looks like I’ve got another self-righteous brat to deal with,” The Hero Killer mumbled in annoyance. “Oh well. I’ll handle you in a second.”

Stain rushed at Todoroki, cutting through the air like the blades he carried.

Todoroki closed his eyes and braced himself for the sharp slice of the blades piercing his skin.

“No!”

You cried out in pain as the sword made contact with your shoulder.

Shouto stood helplessly paralyzed as he watched you. He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. His voice was caught in his throat.

“Fine. If you’re so eager to die.”

One after the other, hit after hit, cut after cut, you took them all for Shouto’s sake.

You had to keep him safe.

It was getting hard to stand. You figured your knees would give out any second, but you had to keep going, for Todoroki. 

“(Y/N)-san!” Midoriya shouted.

Caught up in your thoughts and distracted from the pain, you had failed to notice you were seconds away from another hit.

You flew back, the shock from the hit knocking the breath from your lungs. 

You felt yourself drifting off. It was hard to keep your eyes open, but there was really no point since you couldn’t see anything with all the blood in your eyelashes.

“To-… roki…”

 

You winced as bright light flooded your vision. Squinting, you looked around at your surroundings. 

Everything was white, so you knew you were in a hospital. Then your eyes landed on him. Todoroki laying fast asleep in a chair next to your bed. 

Did he stay with me the whole time? How long was I out?

You tried to sit up further, but a sharp pain in your side kept you from moving at all.

Your grunts of pain must’ve woken the bi-colored boy. Before you knew what was happening, he was by your side.

“Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Do you need anything?” he rambled.

It was so unlike him to act like this.

“Todoroki! Calm down. I’m fine.”

Shouto sighed in relief, looking down at the white bed sheets.

“I thought I was going to loose you…”

You didn’t know what to say, so you took his hand and squeezed it, trying desperately to give him some comfort. 

“I almost lost you.”

A silent tear trailed down his cheek.

“(y/n), I’ve always felt strongly for you. You’ve always been there for me when I needed someone, never complaining, always so cheerful. I never had a name for the feeling you gave me. My chest would tighten so much it hurt and my head would spin. I’m not sure that I even have a name for it now, but I do know that I care for you, and I don’t want to see you hurt ever again.”

Shouto looked up at you after finishing his little speech. 

You sniffled, trying to hold back your tears.

You wrapped your arms around him, holding tightly.

“I don’t want to see you hurt either… Shouto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such a poor excuse for angst,, i apologize


	38. Headcanons {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beezuku-midoriya asked:  
> YOUR HEADCANONS WERE GREAT HUN *insert You're Doing Great Sweetie meme here* oof i might become a regular ask here. can i get some nsfw headcanons for monoma?

-monoma may act confident when it comes to stuff like that, but he knows virtually nothing about what he’s doing.

-like, he gets the general idea of things, but he’s very nervous bc he doesn’t know if he’s doing things right or not

-you’ll have to reassure him

-he’ll deny that he needs reassurance, but it really helps and he’s very grateful for it

-he loves it when his partner takes charge of the situation/dominates him. it means there’s less of a chance he’ll mess up and he thinks it’s pretty hot 

-he also loves it when his s/o dresses up for him, it makes him feel special that you want to look nice for him


	39. Headcanons {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> What would Mina, Momo and Uraraka say/do to get their s/o in the mood?

Mina Ashido

-she’ll be all over her s/o. clinging to them until they notice her and what she wants.

-she touches you all over and whispers in your ear what she wants you to do to her/what she’s going to do to you

Momo Yaoyorozu

-she’s going to be very shy about getting you in the mood

-she dresses herself up in some very lovely lingerie and waits for you to find her

-she likes to be shy on purpose sometimes, just too see how much it riles you up

Uraraka Ochako

-it depends really. she’s either going to be very shy about it or very vocal in what she wants

-when she’s not shy, she loves to sit in your lap and pepper you with kisses and shower you with affection and sweet words of praise


	40. Headcanons {Villain Family}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> How would Bakugou and Todoroki react to learning that their crush's family are villains, and her parents ran away from them to start a new life. But when she was 5 her family kidnapped her and years later her parents rescued her but in the process they died too.

Bakugou

-he would be confused about your past. not knowing what to think

-he knows that you’re not a villain, so that’s good, but your family members are and they tried to make you one. that part, he doesn’t like

-he tries to be understanding and not judge you for your past or your family. he knows that you’re still you and you wouldn’t ever become a villain

Todoroki

-once you tell him about your whole fiasco of a childhood, he may need some time to take it all in and process all that new information

-once that’s over though, he doesn’t treat you any differently. 

-you’re still the same person you always have been and no matter what you went through in the past, he stills cares for you


	41. Headcanons {Nightmares}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hi! May I request a Monoma waking up to a nightmare and desperately looking for his s/o but she's not in the bed with him? She's not dead but just in the kitchen getting a glass of water lol! Thanks ^.^

-monoma wakes up in a cold sweat. it had been the worst nightmare he’d ever had. he wasn’t able to save you in time

-he looks over to his side, wanting to cuddle up to you for comfort, only to see the other half of the bed empty

-I N S T A N T P A N I C

-he rushes out of his room, looking all over for you, hoping that his dream hadn’t been true

-once he finds you in the kitchen, pouring yourself a glass of water, he lets out a giant sigh of relief 

-he sighs so suddenly and loud it scares you

-he’s by your side in an instant, hugging you tightly. he won’t let go

-he keeps telling you how glad he is that you’re okay, and you, being the lovely s/o you are, comfort him and tell him you’re alright and that nothing bad will happen to you

-you end up having to be carried back to bed, because he refuses to let go of you


	42. Headcanons {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Could I request nsfw headcannons of Bakugou giving and receiving oral with a fem!s/o pls ☺️

Giving

-one thing to know about bakugou, he loves to go down on his partner

-he loves watching your face contort in pleasure and know that he’s the cause of it. it really feeds his ego

-he is a master at giving oral tho. he can work magic with his tongue and he knows it

-he likes it when you tug on his hair and beg for more

Receiving 

-he loves receiving just as much as he loves giving

-he’ll pull at your hair gently to let you know how good you’re doing

-contrary to popular belief, he doesn’t like to be rough with his partner when receiving. he lets them go at their own pace so they don’t get hurt (he denies it all the time tho)


	43. Headcanons {Flustered}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Um hello! May I get hcs or a scenario for todoroki having a crush who, whenever they're around him, act like midoriya when he's around ochako? Like with others she's calm and cracks jokes but with him she gets all flustered, stutters a lot, and sometimes can't look him in the eye because she's just so weak for this boy?

-he doesn’t notice it at first. one of his friends will have to point it out too him.

-once he does notice your change in behavior though, he can’t help but find it extremely adorable

-he tries to act like he hasn’t noticed it, but the flush on his cheeks gives it away every time

-he can’t help it. he’ll get flustered bc you look so cute when you’re flustered


	44. Headcanons {Needy}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Could you write a headcanon about shouto feeling a bit needy for his gf's affection please (if possible!)

-he doesn’t get clingy or needy very often, so it’ll always come as a shock to his s/o when he is

-when he gets this way, he’s like a cat. he’ll follow you everywhere and hang onto you

-don’t ask him to stop. it hurts his feelings and he gets very pouty

-if you’re sitting down, he’ll casually drape himself over your legs and lie there.

-play with his hair. just do it. he loves it so much when you do

-during these times, all he really wants to do is just cuddle up to you and stay there forever

-please give this boy all the love and affection he deserves


	45. Izuku Midoriya {Angst???}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Please do my request :) Scenario with izukus s/o has a werewolf like quirk but at night she can't control it, so when she hurts izuku she's crushed and runs off, only for the villain they were fighting to come back to kill her, take it from there?

“(Y/n)!” Izuku cried.

You snapped back to reality, only to find you’re boyfriend on the ground in front of you. He held onto his arm as blood gushed from the small wound.

You connected the dots rather quick.

You felt disgusted with yourself. How could you have let this happen?!

“I-… I’m…”

You backed away from him slowly, not wanting to hurt him again, and sprinted away as fast as you could.

“(Y/n), wait!”

You were already gone before he could say anything else. Izuku turned back to the villain you both where fighting, only they weren’t there anymore. They hadn’t been too strong, so he figured they slipped away to avoid getting caught by the authorities. He would worry about that later. Right now he had to find you and make sure you were alright.

 

Wandering alone at night, especially in this part of the city, was extremely dangerous, but you didn’t care at the moment. You just needed to get away, you didn’t want to hurt anybody else.

You had never meant to in the first place. Your quirk had always been a bit of a… gamble. It was like an actual werewolf from the stories. It always got more dangerous to be around you during full moons.

Usually, you had perfect control over our beast-like instincts, but you had been too distracted and you slipped up.

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here.”

You turned your head towards the voice. It was the same villain from earlier.

“What luck, right?”

You growled.

“Easy there, pup. I ain’t gonna hurt’cha…”

You relaxed a bit.

“Too much.”

The villain lunged forward, revealing a small dagger aimed at you.

You dodged it fairly easily, seeing how it was a very simple attack, and jumped away from the attacker.

However, what you didn’t see coming were the giant black tendrils that emerged from the villains back. One of them got a hold of your leg and pulled you down, slamming your body against the concrete.

The force of the fall was powerful, almost knocking you unconscious. You could barely hold open your eyes.

“Let her go!”

In a second, you were on the ground again, but the fall was significantly smaller than before.

Faintly, you could make out Izuku bright green suit.

After a few minutes of not being able to do anything except listen to the distant fighting, Izuku ran towards you.

“(Y/n)? Are you okay?”

Izuku lifted you off the ground slowly.

You gave him a weak nod.

Izuku sighed in relief. With the villain taken care of, he could finally get you some medical help.

He carefully lifted you up and proceeded to carry you through the maze of alleyways you were in.

“Izuku… I’m sorry I hurt you…”

“It’s okay. I’m fine. I know better than anyone that sometimes it’s hard to control your quirk.”

You sniffled, trying to hold back the simultaneously guilty and relieved tears.

“Izuku?”

He hummed in response.

“Thank you.”


	46. Headcanons {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Aah I loved your fem s/o giving and receiving oral sex headcanons for Bakugou, mind doing the same thing for Sero? <3

Giving

-you’ll have to coach him at times, since he’s not too confident in this area, and tell him what to do and what feels good

-he prefers giving over receiving. mainly because he gets embarrassed when receiving

-he loves it when his patten tugs on his hair

-once he gets the hang of everything, he’s the biggest tease. he loves to leave kisses on the inside of your thighs

Receiving

-like i said before, this boy gets EMBARRASSED when receiving oral from his partner

-he always lets them go at their own pace. he doesn’t like to be rough with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more bad nsfw that makes me wanna tear my hair out??? you bet


	47. Todoroki {Angst}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I'm in love with your blog! Can I get an angsty todo scenario? I think he'd be the sad kinda drunk. Like hus crush friend whatever picks him up to take care of him. But when she tries to HE sputters nonsense and starts crying and says stuff like "Aren't I unsightly to you too?!" Then starts talking bout how amazing they are and blah blah Fluffy ending plz

“Come on, Shouto. We need to get you home.”

You were currently trying to drag your poor boyfriend out of the bar and too your car to get him home. He was “off the deep end drunk” and kept mumbling things you couldn’t understand under his breath.

You finally got across the parking lot and too your car after what seemed like an eternity of walking.

You helped Shouto into the passenger seat and buckled his belt.

Hopping into the drivers seat, you were just about to start your car, when you heard a small sniffle.

“Shouto? What’s the matter?”

He sniffled again, this time louder.

He mumbled more inaudible words.

“Shouto.”

“Why do you hang around me so much?”

His question shocked you to say the least.

“What are you talking about?”

“Aren’t I unsightly to you too?!” he snapped.

He let out an anguished sigh as his head fell into his hands, before his body was wracked with loud sobs.

You quickly unbuckled your belt and maneuvered across the car.

You say yourself in his lap, seeing how there was no other comfortable alternative.

Gently, you took his face in your hands and had him look at you.

Your fingers traced shapes on his cheeks as you tried to wipe away his tears.

“I don’t deserve half of what you do for me. You’ve always been there, always smiling.”

He paused as he fought back another sob.

“You’re so wonderful… and beautiful. You have such a kind heart. I don’t understand why you waste it on m-”

You shushed him gently.

“Stop. Don’t say that. If spending my kindness on you is a waste, then there’s no other person I’d rather waste it on.”

You pushed his hair back from his forehead and gave him a soft kiss.

Shouto closed his eyes as he leaned into your affections, resting his hands around your waist.

You took your time covering his face in soft, feather-like kisses. Leaving no place untouched.

By now his tears had dried, with the exception of a few that had frozen in his eyelashes on his right side. He was beautiful like this.

Your perfect sorrowful prince.


	48. Todoroki {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Can I request a scenario where shouto and his s/o are studying at her house and in order for s/o to concentrate she has to play the violin but she doesn't want to disturb him so she keeps on glancing at her violin and shouto notices and just lets her play?

You glanced back at your violin for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past half hour.

You tapped your pencil against your hand impatiently. You wanted to play, but you didn’t want to disturb Todoroki.

Todoroki sighed, setting his pencil down.

“What’s the matter, (y/n)? You keep glancing at your violin nervously.”

Shoot. He had noticed.

“Ah, it’s nothing really… it’s just, I usually play my violin before I study to be able to concentrate, but I didn’t want to distract you from your work.”

“Well, if you want to, then play. I don’t mind.”

You looked up at him hopefully.

“R-really?”

Todoroki nodded.

You jumped up out of your chair and ran to the stand your instrument was laying on.

Carefully, you placed it under your chin and began to play.

Todoroki set his pencil down and rested his head in his hands, quietly listening as you played.


	49. Todoroki {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Todo+sleepover+1a fluffy scenario?

“Come on! It’ll be fun!”

“Will it? Really?”

“Yes!”

“Ugh, fine.”

“Yay!”

Mina had done it. She had successfully persuaded everyone in the class to have a giant sleepover! Now all that was left was to put Operation: Match-Maker into action!

“OooooOOOooooh Noo! It looks like we’re short one futon!”

Mina giggled to herself. So far her plan was working perfectly. The rest of the class groaned, some louder than others. 

“So, how do we decide who shares?” asked Kirishima.

Mina tapped her chin in thought.

Suddenly, her face light up.

“I know how! Okay, I’m think of two numbers. Everyone has to try and guess what they are, and the two people who get the closest have to share!”

Everyone took a moment to think. Finally Ojiro spoke up.

“That’s actually… a really good idea.”

Mina had gotten everyone to write their number on a piece of paper with their name on it, and now had them all in an old hat she found.

“Okay! Here we go!”

She shuffled around in the hat until she found Todoroki’s paper.

“The first number was… 8! Todoroki was the closest with 7!”

Todoroki shrugged, not really caring if he had to share.

Mina reached her hand into the hat again, this time looking for your paper.

“And the second number was 64! (Y/n) was the closest with 62!”

Both of your faces turned bright red at the realization that you had to share for the whole night.

“Well, now that that’s settled, it’s getting pretty late.”

“Mina’s right. We should get to bed.”

Mina chuckled (evilly) to herself. Her plan was coming together perfectly.

It was morning before she knew it.

Before anyone else had the time to get up, she jumped up and ran towards you and Todoroki’s futon.

“Yes!” 

Mina did a small victory dance. Her plan had worked!

For there, on the futon, you were cuddled up to Todoroki’s left side with your head under his chin and his arms wrapped securely around you.

She cut her victory dance short to get a few pictures before you two woke up. Oh, she would never let you live this down.


	50. Bakugou, Midoriya, Todoroki {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> K so here me out scenario w/ the fem crush being up til like 3 4 in the morning and being groggy and stupid, so she carelessly walks to the lobby by the dorms to get something thinking no one would be up, but ppl are up. And she's in a bra and the tiniest shorts she could find on some kitchen counter in front of them rip. This scenario with My boys todo baku and deku????? I'll love you foreverrrrr Jesus someone put me to sleep I'm sorry for specific requests

Bakugou

“What the fuck are you doing?”

You froze.

You had figured no one would be up at this hour.

It really wasn’t that big of a deal, until you remembered how little your pajamas covered you.

“Uh…nothing.”

Bakugou shook his head. Grabbing you by the hips he pulled you down off the kitchen counter.

“You shouldn’t be up so late. Go get to sleep, now.”

“Yep. Absolutely.”

You gave him a small salute, before heading of to your room with a right red face.

Izuku

“(y-y/n)?”

You turned around sharply at the sudden noise.

“Oh. Izuku. What are you doing up?”

Izuku looked away shyly.

“A-ah, I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

“Well, I couldn’t get to sleep, so I figured some tea might help. Oh shoot. It’s probably done!”

You quickly finished making your drink.

“Goodnight, Izuku. Don’t stay up to much longer.” You bid him farewell with a soft kiss to his cheek, and returned to your room.

Meanwhile, Izuku was trying to calm himself down.

Todoroki

“Ah, (y/n). What are you doing up?” Todoroki asked, clearly not fazed much by your appearance.

You, however, were mortified.

“T-todoroki..! I was just, uh… I couldn’t sleep so I decided to get something I drink.”

You could feel the heat radiating off your face.

“Your face is red. Are you sure you not sick?”

You nearly fainted.

“Nope. I’m fine. I… I have to go… sleep. Now. Goodnight.”

You quickly walked out of the kitchen, trying to escape a very embarrassing situation.


	51. Headcanons {Short s/o}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> young all might , eraser head, and young present mic havin an s/o thats 4'10?

Toshinori

-he finds your height suuuuuuuper (pun intended) adorable

-he always offers to help you get things on high shelves, even if you insist you don’t need the help

-if anyone ever makes fun of your height, he’ll “Texas Smash” them into next Tuesday

Aizawa

-he’s kind of indifferent about your height

-that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it though

-he likes to rest on top of your head or your shoulders when he’s tired

Hizashi

-likes to tease you playfully about your height

-you’re his personal arm rest from now on, there’s no getting out of it

-he may act all playful, but as soon as someone mocks you for your height, there’s no telling what he’ll do


	52. Headcanons {Sensory Overload}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> (The thing said open so I hope this is alright...you can ignore it if you want!) Could you do midoriya and Yagi (separate) with an autistic friend on the verge of sensory over loud from sounds. +let me tell you these aren't fun+ oh, uh, thank you have a nice day.

Toshinori

-he kind of panics a little the first time it happens, he tries his best to stay calm and help you through it though

-after it happens, he does a lot of research on how to prevent sensory overload/help it when it happens so he knows exactly what to do

Izuku

-he panics at first, like toshinori, but he gets a handle on the situation much faster

-he tries to get you to focus on smaller things, like the color of something or the sound of his voice


	53. Headcanons {Short s/o}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> more canon x 4'10 fem s/o headcanos? you can pick the characters and gender dosent matter .

Mirio

-Mirio loves your height! He always makes excuses to be able to carry you

-You just stubbed your toe? Nonsense. You are wounded. Mirio has to carry you everywhere now. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t?

Shouji

-He doesn’t let it on, but he finds you height very cute and endearing.

-He secretly loves when you ask him for help reaching things. When you ask, he doesn’t simply grab the object. No, he picks you up and lifts you closer to what you’re trying to get.

Momo

-Momo finds you’re height very cute, but if you don’t like it being pointed out, she’ll respect that.

-She gets very flustered if you hug her. She almost can’t handle how adorable you are.

Jirou

-She’s not much taller than you, so she understands if you don’t like people mentioning it.

-If anyone ever makes fun of your height, she gets M A D. She has to defend her girlfriends honor.


	54. Todoroki {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Todoroki scenario with fem crush and he confesses by accident? Use you imagination~ Love you!

Todoroki watched you silently as you worked on your homework together. The windows you were sitting beside light poured through, framing your face perfectly. It was almost blinding, how beautiful you looked at that very moment.

You lifted your pencil from your worksheet and slid it over to Shouto.

“Did I get it right?”

Shouto scanned over the problem you had completed, before smiling to himself.

“Yep.”

“Yes!”

You threw your arms up in celebration.

Todoroki chuckled at your display of happiness. You were always an excitable one.

Overcome with emotions caused by your small dance of victory. Todoroki whispered to himself.

“I love you.”

You froze in place, your cheeks slowly turning a light shade of red.

“Wuh-what did you say?”

Todoroki’s eyes widened as he realized you had heard him.

“I… um…”

You shyly sat back down in your seat before turning towards him. You slowly reached for his hand, keeping your head down.

Grabbing his hand, you interlaced your fingers together.

“I…I love you too.”


	55. Headcanons {Making Out}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Heyy, I love your blog! I have never hit follow faster in my entire life lmao. Anyways, could we get some v steamy make-out headcanons for Sero? Like how far would a heavy make-out session go with him or anything like that? Like, would it lead to something more??? ;););) Tape man needs more love lmao ❤

-this boy would have to get pretty comfortable around you to be able to go farther than simple passionate kisses

-when he does however, he loves casual make-out sessions. nothing too heated, just lazy making-out. he finds it very intimate to be that comfortable with you

-if things do get heated, he loves when his partner takes control and tries to dominate the kisses

-make sure and keep your sessions in private though, otherwise someone *cough* bakugou *cough* might walk in on you two… gettin it on ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

-he loves when you run your hands through/pull his hair. it really gets him going

-he’s very touchy during make-outs, so his hands will always be somewhere on you


	56. Bakugou {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> So I heard this joke. What's the diff between an elephant and a matter baby? And the they reply 'What's a matter baby?' idk why but I thought having a scenario where bakugous crush makes him say it in front of class 1A would be the funniest and cutest(probably deadliest)thing ever. Yep. That is all. Have fun writing this plEaSe if you have time ! Thanks ahead of time!

“Hey! Katsuki!”

Bakugou begrudgingly turned to face you.

“What?!” he shouted.

You giggled to yourself.

“What’s the difference between an elephant and a matter baby?”

Bakugou paused, confusion clear on his face.

“What the fuck is a matter baby?!”

You burst out into a loud laugh, clutching your sides. Most of the class joined in, laughing along with you.

In an instant, it clicked in Katsuki’s mind exactly what had just happened. His face turned bright red, from anger or embarrassment, you couldn’t tell.

Tiny explosions started going off in his hands and all around him.

As soon as you regained your composure you took off, out of the classroom and down the hall.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!”, he shouted as he chased after you.


	57. Todoroki {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hello! Can i get a scenario for todoroki and fem! S/o where they're both end up fighting each other in the sports festival in the 3rd round and he is very afraid and conflicted because he doesn't want to hurt her?

Another one of your attacks came his way. He could easily dodge them of course, but he was very unsure of what to do.

You had insisted that he didn’t go easy on you just because you were his s/o, but now he was having second thoughts. What if he accidentally hurt you?

You speed by him for what seemed like the millionth time, breaking him from his thoughts.

“Come on, Shouto! Is that all you’ve got?” you teased.

You giggled as another one of Shouto’s streams of ice missed you.

“I know you can do better than that! Stop holding back so much.”

As you finished your statement, you made the fatal mistake of giving Shouto a teasing kiss, which caused him to momentarily loose control of his quirk.

Spirals of ice shot out from all directions. As you ran, your foot caught one and lifted you into the air with it.

Try as you might, you couldn’t maneuver a way to get down. Shouto had successfully beat you.

“Alright, alright. You win.”

Shouto gave you a small smirk.

Midnight’s voice boomed throughout the stadium.

“And the winner is: Todoroki Shouto!”


	58. Todoroki {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Can u just say this blog is so great and I can't stop scrolling through it???? Like help I've read so much???? Anyways can I get uhhhh Todoroki scenario? Fem crush has a fire quirk that is very powerful, but tha quirk it burns her heavily if she goes overboard/overused? Her and shouto run into villains with the class but she panics to protect him and ends up with plenty o burns?? Fluff plsssss

“You know how dangerous it is for you too over use your quirk.”

Right now, Todoroki was busy taking care of your badly burnt arms, after you had went a little overboard while fighting a villain.

You hissed as Todoroki cleaned the wounds. 

In hindsight, you really shouldn’t have overdone it as much as you did, but back in the heat of battle, it seemed like the best option.

Todoroki had gotten pinned one way or another and it was up to you to help him. Your strong romantic feelings for the said asymmetrical boy may or may not have put a bit more ‘fire’ behind your attacks.

You looked down at your arms, littered with red marks. You watched as Todoroki wrapped the gauze carefully, his steady hands never faltering.

“I know… it’s just…”

You paused, taking a deep breath.

“I just didn’t want to see you get hurt.”

Todoroki tied off the bandages, before taking both your hands in his own.

“I understand that, but I don’t want to see you hurt at my expense either.”

He let his right hand brush the hair from your face and rested it on your cheek.

“Promise me you’ll try not to go overboard anymore?” he asked hopefully.

You gave a weak smile.

“I’ll try. As long as you promise not to get into dangerous situations so often. Deal?”

Todoroki smiled softly.

“Deal.”


	59. Headcanons {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> How about a headcanon for Tokoyami giving oral to a male S/O for the first time, and maybe how he would be receiving anal for the first time?

Oral

-it’s… well… difficult. what with him having a beak and all, but he’s determined to find a way around it

-a way where he can make it pleasurable for you with straining his neck or snapping your dick off

-he gets it eventually, after many many m a n y tries

-once he gets it, he discovers he likes to watch the faces you make while he goes down on you. he loves knowing that he’s the one making you feel this way

Anal

-he doesn’t mind being on the receiving or giving end, so it won’t take to much convincing to get him to sub. he does have a slight preference for receiving though

-he likes to be facing you during the whole thing, it feels much more intimate and personal to him that way

-expect lots of scratches on your back afterwords, which tokoyami will apologize profusely for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HORRIBLE,,, THIS IS HORRIBLE...


	60. Headcanons {Dating Reveal}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> How about Momo and her S/O revealing to the others of Class 1-A that they're dating? Male pronouns, please!

-when she finally reveals to the class that you and her are dating, everyone is surprised to say the least

-she’s not big on pda, mainly because she’s shy about it, so nobody could have guessed that you two were together

-however once they get over their shock, the rest of the class is happy for you

-you’ll most likely get some congratulations from your classmates, especially from kaminari and ashido

-jirou’s congratulations might be a bit different however

-”hurt her, and i’ll brake your arms.”


	61. Todoroki {Angst/Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hello! I love your blog and I hope you have a wonderful day c: if it's not too much trouble, could I request a scenario for Shouto having a disabled friend who he cares for very much? She is very shy but very sweet, small, and often overworks herself. Her condition causes her body to sort of get revenge on her and she experiences a variety of symptoms and consequences daily. Maybe she is cleaning the classroom and he notices that her face is red and sweaty and she is about to pass out :'0!

“(y-y/n)?”

Shouto rushed to your side to steady you.

You panted softly, reaching out for anything to grab a hold of and keep yourself up.

Shouto grabbed one of the various chairs in the classroom that was closest and helped you sit down.

Kneeling in front of you while you sat, Shouto took your hands in his and ran his thumbs over your knuckles to calm you down.

“Are you alright?”, he asked after a while.

You gave a weak nod.

Shouto sighed. You were always over-working yourself, despite your condition.

It worried him to no end. 

“What am I going to do with you?


	62. Headcanons {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> satoonosam asked:  
> Love your headcannons! Can you do one with Kirishima, where his fem s/o is sick and he wants to help her feel better. Or anything NSFW, love Kirishima haha.

-kirishima loves hickeys. he loves giving them and receiving them. 

-he secretly loves the idea of his partner tying him up and being blindfolded. he loves the thrill of not being able to control the situation 

-he also loves oral, he prefers giving though. this boy could spend all day between your legs

-he likes to watch his partner while he goes down on them

-he doesn’t mind being dominate, but he has a slight preference for being submissive

-he’s pretty much up for anything his partner might want to try out in the bedroom


	63. Headcanons {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Mezo Shouji trying to find out what turns on his M S/O (please and thank you .3.)

-he’ll probably just ask his s/o what it is he likes and doesn’t like in the bedroom

-shouji is pretty open to most stuff, but you may have to explain some things to him. after all, he doesn’t like going into something bling without any clue on what to do

-he might be a bit shy about certain things. for example, if you’re into roleplay or something like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is B A D


	64. Todoroki {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> CONGRATS ON SO MANY FOLLOWERS!!!May I request a Todoroki x Reader with "Are you drunk?"

“Are you drunk?” 

You draped yourself across his shoulders, hiccuping as you spoke.

“I have- *hic* no idea what you ar- *hic* talking about.”

You giggled to yourself about god knows what. Todoroki sighed. You could be so childish sometimes, it was even worse when you were intoxicated.

You ran your hands through Todoroki’s hair, looking amazed by the bi-colored strands.

You grabbed one of Todoroki’s hands, obviously bored with his hair, and played with his slim fingers idly.

“Fingers are weird…”, you muttered to yourself, deep in thought. Todoroki chuckled, ruffling you hair with his free hand.


	65. Todoroki {Angst???}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dropped-pencil asked:  
> May I request a scenario for shouto having an s/o who's calm and collected and doesn't seem to get stressed with the amount of work she has to do for school but when he catches her studying and doing a project for another subject at the same time he sees that she's slowly breaking down because she feels pressured because all the work is being put onto her because her classmates think of her as "the talented one" and "the one who can do everything"? Have a nice day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, but this person is low-key a saint. the y reblog and like almost all of my posts,,, imma cri

Shouto wondered how you did it. How you kept calm and collected, despite the monstrous amounts of work you always had.  
It was definitely impressive to say the least. But, (in the words of Hannah Montana,) nobody was perfect.

Shouto had happened to come across you in the library late one night, still studying.

Your hair was a mess, your eyes were bloodshot, and the dark rings under your eyes got worse as time passed. Still, you kept working away.

“(y/n)?”, Shouto called out, shaking your shoulder a bit.

You jumped at the sudden contact.

“Ah, Shouto. What are you doing still up?”

Shouto frowned.

“I could ask you the same thing. You should be asleep.”

You sighed as you turned back to your work.

“I can’t. I have to finish these projects.”

Shouto’s frown deepened. 

“I’m sure your health is more important than a few projects.”

You stayed silent, your pencil scrapping against the paper being the only noise in the still room.

“(y/n).”

“I have to finish these.”, you repeated.

You were pushing yourself too hard, that Shouto knew.

“Why?”

You stopped, the small scrapping now gone, leaving the room completely silent with the exception of the sound of your breathing.  
It felt like hours before you answered him.

“Because I have too. That’s what everyone expects.”

Not even a second after you closed your mouth, Shouto had his arms around you.  
You felt his breath ghosting over the back of your neck.

“It’s not what I expect.”


	66. Todoroki {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Todoroki and 50?

“We’d make a cute couple.”

You blushed at your friends rather blunt statement, but then again, what else was new?

“Where did that come from?”

Todoroki gave a small shrug.

“Kaminari was talking about it earlier. He asked if we were in a relationship. When I asked him why, he said that it’s because we spend so much time together.”

You felt your eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Ah yes, you were going to kill him later.

You smiled softly, hiding your murderous intent. 

“So you think we’d make a cute couple?”

It was Todoroki’s turn to turn red now.

“Only if you would want to.”, he shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

You giggled.

“That would make me extremely happy, Shou-chan!”


	67. Mirio {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hakuoyuki asked:  
> Followed you here from AO3 OMG I love your imagines. May I request a scenario with Mirio? Fluff? Or anything really >///< Mirio need more love ♡♡♡♡

“Come ooooooon! Please!”

You giggled.

“Fine. I’ll dance with you.”

You set down your current project, in favor of your blonde boyfriend.

Mirio soon had you in his arms, eager to sweep you off your feet.

“Wait. What about music?”, you asked between laughs.

“Now, now. You don’t need music to dance, (y/n).”, he playfully teased.

You both glided across the hard wood floors; rather ungracefully, but you managed.

Everything seemed to fade away, for a moment, it was just you and Mirio, dancing ridiculously around the mostly silent room. It was pretty much perfect. 

That is until one of your feet caught onto a small stool, and you both fell.

Though the fall hurt and knocked the wind from your lungs, you continued to laugh, until your lungs burned.  
Loud laughs soon turned into soft giggles here and there. Neither of you bothered to move from the floor, too distracted with this brief moment of soft bliss.


	68. Headcanons {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Would it be alright if I request izuku's reactions to his s/o stealing his clothes or having a hoodie based on his hero outfit?

-are you trying to kill this boy? cause that’s what’ll happen when he sees you in one of his hoodies/shirts

-he gets super embarrassed about it, and silently hopes that it’s clean and that it doesn’t reek

-if he finds you in a hoodie based off of his hero outfit? he will hug you and not let go, burying his face into your back to hide how red his face is

-he thinks it’s the most adorable thing ever, but at the same time, the most embarrassing


	69. Headcanons {Poly!IzuIichaco}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> great-heropon-riki asked:  
> Could I request some general Izuku/Ochaco/Tenya headcannons? They're the best poly squad

-they all love cuddling together, either on a couch or in one of their beds. just laying together and enjoying a comfortable intimate silence

-both tenya and izuku are very embarrassed about initiating anything romantic, so it’s up to ochaco to do these things. she loves to randomly surprise her amazing boyfriends with kisses in the morning before class 

-whenever they cook, they all like to pitch in and help. no one is really the best cook and no one is really a terrible one, but ochaco definitely has the most experience with cooking

-their favorite dates are walks in the park and picnics. they all make a nice lunch and go to the nearest park and play games liKE NORMAL KIDS FOR ONCE

-usually it ends with izuku and ochaco chasing each other around in the grass while tenya watches from the blanket, laughing at their silly antics

-when they cuddle, most of the time either izuku or ochaco are in the middle. however, if tenya has had a particularly stressful day, izuku and ochaco will latch onto him and not let go until he feels better

-tenya and ochaco always get really worried about izuku when he gets hurt. they scold him whenever he puts himself in danger, but it’s only because they care about him. after that, they both take care of him until he gets better


	70. Headcanons {Poly!Bed Sharing}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> hi !! hope your days been well <3 could I get some poly kirikami bed sharing hcs with a male S/O who's shorter than them ?? thanks !! <3

-sharing a bed with these two is going to be an interesting adventure to say the least

-kaminari tends to spreed out a lot in his sleep and kirishima latches onto the closest thing to him…

-expect to always be smothered by these boys

-kaminari tends to snore a bit too

-bottom line: if you’re a light sleeper, it’s going to be absolute hell

-since s/o is shorter than them, he’s always in between the two of them for ample cuddling opportunities

-even though it’s a bit of a struggle to share a bed with these two, and sometimes someone might wake up on the floor; waking up in the mornings with them is the warmest, cuddlyest thing in the universe

-kirishima usually wakes up the earliest, just so he can see his two favorite people in the world sound asleep next to each other


End file.
